sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manwendil Shen'alan
= General Information = Name: Manwendil Shen'alan Race: Sin'dorei Gender: Male Class: Paladin Spec: Holy Faction: Horde/Blood Knight Order Vanity information: A nickname, and silly one at that, is "Wendy". He has been addressed as such perhaps once, and mostly used OOC when referring to him. = Appearance = Like the rest of his kin, Manwendil is pleasing to the eye. He is always well groomed and stands with gentlemanly posture. A small, peaked goatee occupies his chin, bringing attention to the rest of his face. Long, silky red hair is always pulled back into a high, tight ponytail. Once never the one to wear jewelry, recently a chain can be seen around his neck if he's not wearing his Blood Knight uniform. A pendant of the red phoenix, as is the Blood Knight insignia, shares the chain with a small, silver heart. When in Silvermoon, he's typically seen in his full Blood Knight uniform, which he keeps clean, shining, and proud. = Personality = Reserved, courteous, and polite, he tries to treat everyone as an equal and speak to them as such. However, he comes off as a bit more intolerant to the Trolls and Orcs, unable to truly break off from his people's history with the races. It's a struggle for him to truly come to grips with the races he's allied with; he's getting better, though. = History = Before the Scourge, the Shen'alan family resided in what is now the ruins of Silvermoon in a quaint flat. His father was a merchant, peddling cheeses and sweet milk in Falconwing Square. Manwendil was an active youth and as he grew older, helped his father with his modest business. A delightful and charming woman, his mother was also in the food business with her exquisite and rich cakes. The Shen'alans were a happy and small family, Manwendil being their only child. There were hopes of siblings if it weren't for an unfortunate staircase accident that left his mother with a miscarriage. Manwendil would have been happy to take over his parents' business if it weren't for the Scourge. He barely knew how to hold a sword when Arthas' forces attacked and ransacked the land. He had bumped and bruised his way through the battle, swinging the sword clumsily until he had the idea to flee to the shore. He survived off cheese and the remains of cupcakes that he had hurriedly stuffed into a bag, hiding on the Azurebreeze Coast. Once it had been said and done, Manwendil was found by Quel'dorei survivors and led back to the refuge to meet with Kael'thas and the others. The thought of a new land - a paradise - was tempting. The merchant's child was furious and emotional with the need for revenge and salvation. When it was called for people to follow Prince Sunstrider to Outland, Manwendil rushed into the ruins that was Falconwing Square to salvage whatever he could to follow. But, stepping over rubble and bodies, he was faced with the decaying corpse of his mother. Plummeting into deep mourning and inability to find it in himself to leave Quel'thalas, Manwendil instead turned to the Light. Silvermoon rebuilt and the newly-named Sin'dorei with their Naaru, he began to study as a paladin. It was more for his parents and those lost to the Scourge than for his own personal use and peace. He swore in to the Blood Knight Order in an effort to keep his people safe. He doesn't care for wielding blades or maces about and fighting, finding himself more useful to the injured and dying. = Nightsong Militia = Finding a place amongst the Horde, he joined with the Nightsong Militia under the command of the Orc warrior Vazok. For the first time in years he's had a sort of companionship with a few of its members and socializes with them frequently. Recently and much to his surprise, he's become fond of a Troll shaman by the name of Kahna. It's a strange relationship and view he has on her. It both pleases and disgusts him that he's been sharing the same bed with the race that he'd hated for years (and still holds resentment to), but he figures it's either an exotic curiosity or a hope to become more tolerant. He tries to keep signs of affection towards Kahna vague while in public (especially in Silvermoon) in hopes he wouldn't be judged by the rest of his own race. He struggles to keep an open mind despite their romantic status. UPDATE as of August 23 - The relationship with Kahna proved to be unsuccessful. Manwendil and Kahna are no longer involved romantically. He will seem guilty and somewhat saddened for a little while. = Romantic Involvement = As of late, Manwendil has been courting Noralin Sunsavior, a fellow Blood Knight Master. Seemingly very happy with their fairly new relationship, he does try to refrain from expressing much affection to her while on duty. Though if seen in civilian attire and in her company, he's considerably more willing to show his emotions. Since they began to see each other in a different light, Noralin has taken to using the nickname "Wendy" from time to time. Normally disgusted by it, he's come to appreciate it - only if she refers to him as such. Anyone else using the nickname to speak to him will rub him the wrong way. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Nightsong Militia Category:Paladin